This invention pertains to carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and in particluar to alkylsulfonylphenoxypropylamine .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.
According to present belief, there are at least two subgroups of .beta.-adrenergic receptors. .beta..sub.1 -Receptors are thought to mediate cardiac stimulation and .beta..sub.2 -receptors are supposed to mediate relaxation of smooth muscle responsible for vasodilating and bronchodilating effects; refer to C. G. Dollery, et al., Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 10(6), 765-799 (1969); D. Jack, The Pharmaceutical Journal, 237-240 (Aug. 29, 1970). Various derivatives of phenoxypropanolamines reportedly have .beta.-adrenergic blocking properties and there can be mentioned as representative of the state of the art, Netherlands Pat. No. 69,07700 (Derwent Basic No. 41,107) and Belgium Pat. No. 762629 (Derwent Basic No. 55533S-B). The Netherlands patent, while generically disclosing pharmaceutical preparations containing a variety of substituted (including alkylsulfonyl) phenoxypropanolamines, does not specifically disclose the class of alkylsulfonylphenoxypropanolamines of the present invention. The Belgium Pat. No. 762,629 describes a group of alkylsulfonylalkylphenoxypropanolamine derivatives.